Loving David
by soccerrin13
Summary: Emily is vampire/werewolf and she is on the run from the volturi but somewhere along the way she may just recieve help from a special cullen and maybe meet the love of her life.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

As I crouch in the shelter of the trees I dare to catch another glance of the vampire crouching next to me. David. That simple name sends shivers down my spine. I know loving him is forbidden. Especially for me, but I can't help it. Love is not something easily fought, and as I crouch here just struggling to focus on our mission I know that whether I'll admit it or not, I'm not even fighting this love anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ~ The Past**

Now before I tell you my story there are some things you should know about me. My name is Emily. My parents are... well were.... different from many other parents. Unlike your normal mom my mother was a ...........a werewolf. My dad was ...........a vampire. Both of them shouldn't have even existed, let alone together. So when I was born no one had known what to expect.

My life was pretty much as normal as life can be when you're five. I started kindergarten and for awhile my parents thought I might actually be a human. However, right at the end of kindergarten my mother came home from grocery shopping to find the cat dead, actually the cat had been sucked of all its blood. When my father came home from work at the dentist office my mother accused him of sucking the cats blood, when she learned that it wasn't him there was only one solution.

After concluding that it was me that had killed the cat my father was proud to say that I was a vampire. So we lived our lives as normally as you can when you have two vampires and a werewolf living together. My parents lived in fear, unknown to me. that The Volturi would find them and take me away. Neither vampire nor werewolf disturbed us, and soon I was entering fourth grade.

However, good things never last and the Volturi did end up at our front door. My father had been prepared for this moment for years. My mother held them off while my father grabbed me and we ran to the hills and hid. After 48 hours of fearful hiding we ventured back into our house.

There lying dead upon the living room floor was my mother. I was so mad that all of a sudden I felt heat tremors rocking my whole body, I not sure how it happened but one moment I was standing, crying in the living room and the next I was a furry, four legged werewolf. Afraid that the Volturi would return, we fled the house taking only the survival equipment that my dad had packed and the clothes on our backs, well his clothes and he grabbed some extras for me.

Unsure of were we would end up we headed for the hills. Continuing to move from place to place to place with our super speed. The vampire and his half vampire and half werewolf daughter were officially on the run.


	3. Chapter 2

My father and I hid and ran all over the world, from the bottom of the ocean to middle of the Sahara just trying to stay alive. We managed to stay clear of the Volturi for at least two years. There were some close calls, but they were patient. We all were immortal after all. Even me, but I aged differently. At the age of ten I looked like I could be thirteen. So at the age of fifteen I looked like I could be eighteen. Many thought I was a senior in high school.

Eventually the Volturi found us in Australia. Three of them swarmed our tent and forced us to the ground. My father tried to fight them, but oddly I didn't. I wondered, why even try? Resisting them was useless. They were so much more powerful than us. They had killed my mother and soon would do the same to my father and me.

"Why fight us?" questioned one of the Volturi. He was a large man but not fat. Even though he wore the traditional Volturi cloak, you could tell that he was all muscle.

"Why do you do the things you do? My family has not harmed anyone, yet you kill my wife and hunt my daughter and I," my father questioned right back.

"You have bred with a mutt and created an abomination! What other motive do I need? This creature could be dangerous! It could give our secret away!" the big Volturi member ranted.

"Quiet Felix," said a female Volturi. Immediately Felix was silent and I wondered what power this little girl, who looked younger than me, could possibly hold over big, strong Felix.

"Sorry Jane," Felix muttered.

Jane looked at us with pure venom and hatred in her eyes. She turned her back to us and seemed to be shaking her head. Suddenly she whipped around and glared at my father, "What have you done wrong? You dare to ask that question? You disgrace the name vampire! Breeding with a, a, werewolf! How dare you? And then you proceed to protect the thing in front of me?" Jane continued to look at him as if he was something vile and horrible to look at. "You sicken me," she finished and she spit in his face.

I opened my mouth to say something back but my father caught my eye, "Don't try to justify what I did for me Em. You and I know and what she knows doesn't matter."

"Good advice," Jane commented, "Emily's your name right? Well Emily let me show what I can do to you if you try to get rid of us" Jane turned to my father and began to smile. Suddenly my father was screaming in pain.

"Dad!" I yelled, "What's wrong?" However there appeared to be nothing wrong with him. Jane laughed and I knew that whatever was making my Dad scream like that was because of her.

"Stop it!" I screamed. My father continued to scream and I felt myself tear-up.

"Fine, I've had my fun for the day. Felix, Demetri take care of them," Jane stared at us one more time and then walked away from us into the Australian outback. My father, now breathing heavily, looked at me, smiled, and hugged me, "I love you," he whispered.

The two Volturi approached us and I felt a jab in the arm. I looked at my father for what I thought would be the last time and the world went black.


End file.
